


Moonsetter

by Malfunction



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfunction/pseuds/Malfunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk finally decided he had held back long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonsetter

A giggle flew past Roxy’s lips as she was dragged from the dancing and drunk crowd by no one other than Dirk. She wanted to ask him to wait because she was having trouble keeping up with him in the high heels she chose to where that night yet she couldn’t form any coherent words. Instead, she allowed the young man to sweep her off her feet. There was no hesitance, no irrefutable reason for her to flinch away. The sound of her heels against the floor didn’t stop until they made it into a secluded room — maybe a classroom or the janitor’s closet, really Roxy was too drunk to tell. She puffed her cheeks, then breathed out, long and hard, in relief of that her legs could rest.

“What are we doing?” Roxy slurred and eyed the Strider suspiciously.

“Having fun at prom,” he responded with the calm voice that matched his even calmer face; if she could see through his shades though, Roxy would see the fire burning in his eyes. Already, Dirk’s heart was knocking at the walls in his chest, demanding release, demanding something that he had contained for quite some time now. The same hand that had swept her away was now moving to her waist while his other hand joined from the other side. The giggles that he received only encouraged him to step closer.

“I do like to have fun.”

The warmth from his body was intoxicating her more than the alcohol had done. Her hands were now reaching out for him, to bring him closer. He complied with her wishes without complaints; rather, he was far more eager than she was. His fingers started to make a journey to other places, places that were not so cleverly hidden. His face hovered closer to her own and both were waiting for other to make the first move.

Temptation got the best of Roxy and her grip tightened on the tuxedo that made Dirk extra delicious that night. “You are such a tease.” Her statement caused Dirk’s lips to quirk upwards just before he was pulled down for a hungry kiss that knocked Dirk’s shades right to the ground.

Then, as quickly, and unhesitatingly, as he’d taken her off the dance floor, Dirk pressed himself closer until he was pinning her body to the wall and his hands picked her by her thighs who in their own desire wrapped themselves around his body like it was a normal things to do — because it was, truly, honestly.

His mouth began to work its way to her neck. A noise escaped her mouth that caused his heart to go in a frenzy.

“No marks!” Roxy squealed when he began to attack her neck. He paused for a moment to look at Roxy and catch his breath. His eyes flickered from her neck to her before he sent her a seductive smirk that caused a chain of goosebumps to erupt on her skin just as his hands began to roam towards unexplored places.

"Too late."


End file.
